


Writing Prompt #7 - Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Writing Prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, excessive use of compliments, i guess it could be an AU, i mean they're not in the institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: "I love you, from the bottom of my heart, but I don't trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen."





	Writing Prompt #7 - Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood

“Simon, do you want spaghetti for dinner?” Izzy called from the kitchen.

Simon came flooding in from the living room with a crazed look in his eyes. “Are you planning on making spaghetti?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Izzy, love, darling, sweetie pie, light of my existence -”

“Enough.”

“Okay, my point is **I love you, from the bottom of my heart, but I don’t trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen.** I don’t feel like dying today,” Simon said quite bluntly.

“My cooking isn’t _that_ bad,” Izzy said, knowing full well that it was.

“Even Church won’t eat your food,” the boy dead panned.

“Fair enough. I’ll leave dinner up to you,”Isabelle said while patting Simon’s shoulder and leaving the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Simon called after her with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed it and please leave whatever constructive criticism you have.


End file.
